dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotep and Huy
Hotep & Huy are the secondary antagonists in the film The Prince of Egypt. They are voiced by Steve Martin and Martin Short, respectively, being very few singing characters to be voiced by single actors each. Personalities They are the fortune tellers and wizards of Rameses II. They always use magic to prove that their gods are more powerful than the Hebrews. When Moses came to tell Rameses ll to let his people go they showed him their power by singing. Role in Film Hotep and Huy were first seen when Moses and Rameses II race their chariots through the Temple of Ra, and meanwhile destroy it. They pair then reports to Pharaoh Seti and reassure him that it was not his fault that his sons learned nothing from him, accusing them of Blasphemy. Later, Moses drops a water baloon full of Wine on their heads, accidentally framing Rameses for the prank. At the banquet, Hotep and Huy offer a Midianite girl named Tzipporah as tribute to Rameses who was the newly named Prince Regent. The next day they witness Moses killing an egyptian guard for whipping a Hebrew man. Years later, Hotep and Huy are seen with Pharaoh Rameses and his son at a banquet when Moses returns to Egypt to free the Hebrews from slavery. They remind Rameses that he killed an Egyptian guard and hope he will be punished with death. Rameses, however, declares Moses innocent, much to their disappointment. Moses proceeds to tell Rameses that God has come to him and demanded that Rameses lets the Hebrew people go. Rameses doubts that such a God exists, but to prove his point, Moses lets go of his staff as it turns into a snake. Rameses is only amused by this act and commands that Hotep and Huy give the "snake charmer their answer". Hotep and Huy employ all of their tricks as magicians to recreate the same miracle as Moses. The smoke and mirrors that they use to create their snakes satisfies Pharaoh, but does not effect Moses as a silhouette of God's snake devours the snakes of Hotep and Huy. Later that same day, as Moses approaches the Nile, Hotep and Huy recreate magic tricks for Pharaoh's son on a boat. Moses turns the waters of the Nile into blood, and Pharaoh becomes alarmed. He demands that Hotep and Huy explain the miracle. As the two scramble, Huy reaches into a pocket in his robe and dashes red powder into a basin of water. Hotep shows the basin to Pharaoh who is once again relived. He suggests to Moses that he abandons his mission, but Moses knows that the red river is only the beginning of God's wonders. The last time the magicians are seen, they try to cure their boils with lotions before Rameses flips their table over and commands them to leave. Gallery mosesfacesoff.jpg|Hotep and Huy challenge Moses's God Trivia Category:The Prince of Egypt characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Character pairs Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Prince of Egypt